Usernames
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: A series of multiple ficlets based upon the usernames of Fanfiction writers and users.
1. Chapter 1

**Usernames ** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 1**: BubblyShell22

/

Mikey sat in his odd chair. The one with the uneven legs and chipped paint and multiple colors. The seat cushion was mangled with yellow stuffing attempting to touch the floor- which was a whole other story.

The chair, the poor chair, that darn chair. Who knew where it came from. The street? The dump? Hell?

But this chair, no matter how disgustingly abnormal it was, shouldn't be focused on at the moment. No, a sight more disbelieving was taking place. Donnie sat on the floor (after pushing the dozens of who-knows-what's under Mikey's bed) and was slumped over.

See, now this wasn't the problem.

Mikey had his assortment of paint around him. He used the light blue and began to paint in small circular motions.

Now, what the hell?

Raph could swear he was dreaming, hallucinating, or something else. This wasn't happening. He was drugged. This wasn't happening. Raph groaned. His life was getting weirder and weirder.

"What are you doing?"

Both Mikey and Donnie looked up, effectively unfazed.

"Mikey is drawing on my shell."

Mikey smiled. "I'm drawing bubbles! 22 to be exact. Because I'll draw 11 on both sides of his shell! See Raph, I can be neat!" He stuck out his tongue and continued his work.

Raph blinked only once. "You're drawin' 22 bubbles on his shell?!"

Donnie sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, we're skydiving." This earned both a chuckle and a sore spot on the head respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usernames ** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 2**: Purplefern

/  
Michelangelo tried to contain his excitement. But it was proven tough since he was... well... Mikey.

He held his mystery item in the air. He marveled at its fresh and smooth tie-dye-like green leaves. He was kind of taken aback by the shortness of the plant, but still all the while fascinated by it.

"Maybe Donnie will know what you are!" Mike mused to himself. He took the plant from the shelf he kept it and eagerly ran to the brainiacs lab.

Of course, Donnie had some purple liquid on the boiler and of course Mikey tripped over something and of course the plant went flying. It landed on the floor and surprisingly the pot did not break. However, the liquid tipped over and poured inside the soil.

Mikey made a dramatic screech and pinched his arm; to see whether on not he was dreaming. Unfortunately he wasn't, though.

"Donnie, look at what you did!"

"What I did? You tripped."

"You shouldn't have dangerous thingies in the lair!"

"I didn't have anything 'dangerous'!"

"Well," Mikey scratched his chin, "You're ugly."

"And YOU'RE annoying!"

While the two argued, a change to the plant made way. Donnie hit his foot on the pot and picked it up. Instead of having green leaves, its leaves were violet.

"Fern?"

"You know this guy?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "No, Mikey. The species of plant is called a fern."

"Oh. A purple fern? Well, it's yours now. A purple fern for a purple guy."

"... What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Usernames** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 3**: ducky mikey

/

QUACK QUACK QUACK

Leo looked up from his puzzle. There was that noise again! He had heard it many times as he was putting together his puzzle, which was little over an hour ago. Leo stayed still for a few more moments but continued his puzzle after not hearing anything more.

QUACK QUACK QUACK

That's it! Leo stood. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He placed a hand on his head thoughtfully. Now, where could it be?

Well first, Leo was sure that ducks didn't live in the sewers. They lived in ponds, like the ones in his picture books. So, someone in his family must be making the noise! Leo squinted. But who?

Donnie had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Raphie was in the corner from misbehaving. And it couldn't be daddy because mice don't quack, they squeak.

Leo smirked. So it must've been Mikey! Leo ran to the room that his brothers shared. And to confirm his thought, Mikey had a piece of orange construction paper folded over his mouth. He looked over to Leo and smiled.

"'eo! 'ook!" He put one hand on his hip and flapped it like a wing. "Quack, quack, quack!"

Leo giggled. He was getting bored of his puzzle anyway. So he himself grabbed an orange paper and pretended to be a duck as well.

And a half hour later, Splinter found them in the room laughing.

"C'mon ducky Mikey! We go on adventure!"

"Yay!"

And Splinter smiled softly. He didn't have the heart to disrupt them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usernames ** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 4**: RedWritingRebel

/

"Raph?"

Leo walked in to his younger brother's room to find him scribbling away on a piece of paper.

It took Leo a few minutes to process. "You're writing," Leo stated the obvious. Raph simply ignored his oldest and continued his writing. Leo walked out and a few minutes later all three of Raph's brothers walked in and watched in astonishment.

"Leo... Dude, I thought you were lying."

"I wish."

"I didn't even know he was literate..." Donnie added.

Raph continued to ignore them. He was almost finished with his story anyways. He thought that ignoring his brothers would make them go away but it only piqued their curiosity further.

Finally finished and ready to snap, Raph turned around on his swivel chair and mustered a 'You all are dead' face.

"What do you want?!" Raph demanded.

The three looked at one another before Leo spoke.

"We were just curious, that's all."

Raph blinked. "About?"

"We didn't know you liked to write!" Donnie shouted excitedly.

Raph sat leaning back in his chair and smirked. He crossed his arms, "I guess you guys don't know me well. I like to write because people wouldn't expect it from ME. I like going against stereotypes."

Mikey scoffed. "What are you, some kind of red writing rebel?"

Raph growled and lunged after a screaming Mikey.

"I'll let my fists answer that one!"

"Noooo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Usernames **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**AN: **This chapter is based off the anon/guest reviewers. Sorry it's a little sad ^_^

**Chapter 5: **Anonymous

/

"Raph?" I squint through the darkness to see my red banded brother. He looks lost... Scared? "Are you ok?"

He blinks and roughly rubs his face. He whispers uncharacteristically silently, "Yeah 'm just checkin' on ya is all." His voice is rough and dry, like he JUST woke up. Maybe he had a nightmare? My eyes get soft in empathy. I get nightmares a whole lot too. Raph fights off bigger demons than me. I can't imagine what images his dreams torture him with...

I stay uncharacteristically stoic. Leo would be so proud of me. I don't know what to say. I don't even want to say anything. Heh, what a weird night already. I think I am gawking at Raph too long because he clears his throat.

"Uhm sorry for wakin' ya, lil bro. Go back to sleep. It's alright." He says that more so to himself than anything. I slightly panic as he turns and closes the door.

"Wait," I call out to him and the door hesitantly opens back up. "Do you wanna sleep in here?" I immediately prepare for Raph's prideful speech about how he's fine and if I say something dumb and mushy again, he'll clobber me. But it never comes. He actually looks like he's contemplating what I said. Aww, I used a big Donnie word. Where are my brothers when I'm actually being serious and smart?

"...okay..."

I try not to look so surprised that he actually said 'okay' and I move over so that Raph can lay down. I have the biggest room in the lair so I have a bigger bed than my brothers. There's plenty of room and sometimes I get lonely. From the corner of my eyes I can see him staring up at the ceiling. Some time passes and I start talking.

"Sometimes," I start warily, "It makes me upset when I think about how nonexistent we are in this world." (ANOTHER big word? Donnie! Come see this!)

Surprised, he looks at me with scanning eyes. He rolls them promptly, not at me though. "Yeah..." His eyes tear up slightly. "Nonexistent." I watch his steady breaths.

"But," I say quietly, "It makes me feel better that I'm not the only person, or turtle, or even mutant that feels the way I do."

"But what if when we die?" He looks me deep in the eyes. I know what he meant. Is it worth protecting people who don't even know you exist? Even your first name? Is it worth the life of the only family you have for one of many?

"What if when we die? I mean I'd be pretty happy," I smile. "I mean imagine all the ladies and dudes we saved who will go on and have children who, inspired by their parents' unknown rescuer, will go on to be cops and nurses?" I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling Raph was so interested by earlier. "I mean imagine it. Like dude, would you ever regret saving the next doctor who will save the next lawyer who will protect the next skateboarder? Like it's okay we aren't, like, celebs and sure we will die without a tangible trace, but the snowball effect is like... ," I stop suddenly when I realise I'm confused by what I'm even saying. "I-I'm sorry. Uh what I'm trying to say-"

"We matta so much more than we think we do 'cause our lives change others' too." I smile at Raph's clarification. He grins at me and puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle closer to him. "Thanks lil bro. I really needed that."

I blink and close my eyes, enveloped in Raph's warm embrace. "Yeah, me too."

Being anonymous hasn't felt less lonely before because I know I'm worth something to this world. My big brother agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Usernames **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 6: **B.E by Erin

Donatello held up the glass alcohol bottle to check how much of the brownish substance was left. Mikey couldn't help but giggle as Donnie's face became watery and distorted. Donnie put some on a swab, giving Mikey a raised brow before he started wiping Mikey's nasty gash.

"You're lucky it hit _above_ your eye," he said ruefully, as Mikey flinched every once and a while.

"Well that's saying a lot since I usually have turtle luck," Mikey shrugged. He flinched again at another strong burn of alcohol, mildly frowning. Donnie always bought the strongest brand of alcohol: B.E by Erin. It stung like twenty jellyfish but none of the brothers as of late had ever gotten any infection. Pretty freaking amazing. "I'm just glad to be home," Mikey yawned, rolling out the kinks in his stiff shoulders. It was true, they had been out more and more because of an increase in crimes. Donnie almost worked around the clock fixing everyone's injuries, relying on his trusty, yet emptying, bottle of antiseptic alcohol.

"Get some rest, little brother," Donnie coaxed after he finished bandaging the cut, helping the sleepy turtle to his feet and holding him up by his shoulders. "You did good kid; blowing that building up," Donnie laughed, "that was pretty cool."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Mikey chuckled back sleepily. "But you wanna know what's cooler?"

"What?"

"You taking care of all of us. Thanks bro."


	7. Chapter 7

**Usernames **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer**: I only own the plot. Not TMNT nor the usernames

**Chapter 7:** Bayluff

Mikey put a few marshmallows into his steaming cup of hot chocolate before passing it off to the rest of his brothers. In the midst of him swirling the melted goodness around in his beverage, he lifted the bag of marshmallows off the counter.

"Guys, you ever notice that, like, Bayluff makes the best marshmallows?" It grew silent. Mikey looked over to see the bored and unimpressed expressions of his brothers staring at him. "What? Like, eat any other brand of marshmallows with your hot chocolate, and then come back to me _with your observations,"_ Mikey mocked Donnie, whom in turn rolled his eyes and left the room. Raph scoffed.

"They liter'lly all taste tha same."

"No, bro, Bayluff Fluffmallows. Like they don't even use _marsh_. That is quality, amiright?"

Leo began to laugh, placing a hand on his hip. "I'm sorry Mikey but I'm with Raph on this."

Mikey gave a mock look of betrayal to his oldest brother. "So you mean to tell me that Coke and Pepsi taste the same?"

"Well, of course no-"

"What about beef jerky and Slim Jims? Doritos and nachos? Huh, Leo, tell me because I'm waiting." Leo raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay! Fine! You win. Like who even cares! Can we go watch our movie?"

Mikey looked at Raph who was biting into his sandwich (when did he make that?), completely unperturbed by the 'debate'. Mikey sighed. "Yes, I guess. But remember: Mikester doesn't play when it comes to his 'mallows!"


End file.
